A heart to call my home
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee adjust their lives to being married and parenthood. They have two twin boys named Constantine and Apollo. Apollo is a deaf mute and Constantine has e daughter, Jubilee has cerebral palsy.Edward and Bella deal with infertility issues. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.
1. Love

Date: 9-9-2029

Scene: Cathedral

Situation: Thirty six year old, Jacob Black is marrying eighteen year old Renesmee Cullen

(Emotional, a thirty eight year old Edward Cullen is walking his beloved Renesmee down the aisle. Renesmee's thirteen year old twin sisters, Angel and Destiny are the flower girls. Speechless, a thirty eight Isabella Cullen looks on from the pews in admiration)

Angel and Destiny (singing): Jacob and Rini sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First, comes love and second, comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage.

Renesmee(giving Angel and Destiny a mean stare): Girls, please be quiet

Edward(squeezing Renesmee's hand): I love you so much

Renesmee(smiling): Dad, I love you too

Edward(handing off Renesmee to Jacob): I present my daughter to you

Minister(beginning the wedding ceremony): Who gives this young woman away in marriage?

Edward: I do

Jacob(whispering to Renesmee): Nessie, you look beautiful in your wedding dress

Renesmee(blushing): Thanks, Jake

Minister(to Jacob): Jacob, do you take Renesmee as your wife?

Jacob: I do

Minister: Do you promise to love and Respect Renesmee for all the days of your life?

Jacob(placing a ring on Renesmee's finger): I do

Minister(to Renesmee): Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you take Jacob as your husband?

Renesmee: I do

Minister: Do you promise to love and respect Jacob for all the days of your life?

Renesmee(placing a ring on Jacob's finger): I do

Minister: Jacob, you may now kiss your beautiful bride

Jacob(kissing Renesmee): I love you, Nessie

Renesmee(kissing Jacob): Jake, I love you too


	2. Intimacy

Date: 9-10-2029

Place: Honolulu, Hawaii

Situation: Jacob and Renesmee are on their honey moon

Scene 1: The beach-Jacob and Renesmee are watching the sunset

Jacob(watching the sunset as he digs his feet into the sand): I feel as if I am in heaven

Renesmee(beginning to build a sand castle): There is nothing like spending time at the beach with my beloved

Jacob(pointing to some dolphins): I see dolphins, Nessie

Renesmee(searching in her purse for her camera): I have to take a picture of those dolphins

Jacob(sadden by the disappearance of the dolphins): The dolphins are gone now

Renesmee(frowning): Why do good things always have to end so soon?

Jacob(wrapping Renesmee up into a tight embrace): I will protect you until your heart stops beating

Renesmee(yawning): I am becoming sleepy

Jacob(hand in hand, he escorts Nessie back to their hotel): I am becoming tired myself as well

* * *

><p>Scene 2: The hotel room<p>

Situation: Naked, Jacob and Renesmee are having sex in the bed. They are trying to make a baby.

Renesmee(screaming from having orgies): AH..AH..AH..AH

Jacob(in between kisses, he confesses): I love you

Renesmee(laughing): Baby makes three

Jacob(touching Renesmee's stomach): We will have a son, trust me

Renesmee: By the way we are going, we might have twins

Jacob(panicky): Twins?

Renesmee(touching Jacob's face): Don't worry, sweetheart, I am only just kidding around with you.

Jacob: I want to have a family with you so badly, it hurts so much

Renesmee: Hopefully, your little soldiers won't let me down

Jacob(laughing): My little soldiers?

Renesmee: By the way we are going, we might have our very own wolf pack

Jacob(touching Renesmee's stomach, he speaks to his unborn child):I can't wait to meet you, little one


	3. Full Moon

Date: 9-21-2029

Theme: Renesmee discovers she is pregnant

Scene 1: house-The bathroom

Situation: Jacob discovers Renesmee vomiting in the toilet

Jacob (panicky): Rini..Renesmee

Renesmee (coughing): Jake, what is it?

Jacob (touching Renesmee's forehead): You are burning up. You must have a fever

Renesmee (clutching her stomach): I don't feel too good. I have been this way since last week. I need to go to the hospital asap.

Jacob (escorting Renesmee outside to his car): Your wish is my command

* * *

><p>Scene: The Hospital-Carlisle's office<p>

Renesmee (rubbing her stomach): Lately, I have been feeling unwell

Carlisle (concerned): For how many weeks?

Renesmee: Since last week

Carlisle (reading Renesmee's test results): According to your test results, you are pregnant

Renesmee (shocked): What?!

Jacob (Joyful, he boasts): I am going to be a dad

Renesmee (rubbing her stomach): I have a feeling this baby will be a girl

Carlisle (performing an ultrasound test): You are going have twin boys

Renesmee: Twins?!

Carlisle: Yes

Jacob (to Renesmee): We are going to have our very own wolf pack

Renesmee: May the greats help us


	4. Expectant

Date: 5-14-2030-Nine Months Later

City: Forks, Washington

Scene: The Cullen's house-Renesmee's baby shower

Situation: Nineteen year old, Renesmee goes into labor with her twin boys during her baby shower

Renesemee(unwrapping a gift): I wonder whatever is inside this box

Bella: Baby clothes are inside the box

Renesmee(smiling as she shows off the baby clothes): Thanks, Mom

Bella(smiling): You are welcome

Jacob(using his camera to take a picture of Bella and Renesemee): Apollo and Constantine are going to be really spoiled children

Edward(laughing): Jacob, you are right

Renesmee(to Edward and Bella): I don't know how you do it meaning raising two twin girls with disabilities

Bella: Nessie, it is a little thing called patience

Renesmee(referring to her sisters): Angel may be blind and Destiny may be deaf, but I still love them

Angel and Destiny(in unision): Rini, we love you too

Renesmee: Girls, I love you too

( All eyes turn to Renesmee when her water breaks all of a sudden)

Renesmee(standing up, she discovers that her dress is wet): OH GOD, my water just broke

Bella(frightened, she screams): OH MY GOD

Jacob(worried): OH Baby

Edward: What?

Angel and Destiny (with excitement): Wow

Renesmee(having a contraction, she clings onto Jacob): I am in labor

Jacob(escorting Renesmee out of the front door): Come on, sweetheart, its time for us to go to the hospital

* * *

><p>Scene 2: Hospital delivery room-Renesmee is giving birth<p>

Renesmee(screaming from contractions, she squeezes Jacob's hand): AHA..AHA..AHA

Jacob(crying): You are super woman, Sarah, I love you so much

Renesmee(with tears in her eyes): I love you too

(With one final push, Sarah brings her firstborn son into the world)

Obgyn(giving Constantine to Renesmee to hold): Here is your beautiful son,Renesmee

Renesmee(crying as she holds Constantine): I love you, my beautiful little angel

Jacob(kissing Renesmee): I love you

Renesmee(feeling the urge to push again, she yells): I am having another contraction

Obgyn(preparing to catch the second baby): I give you permission to push

Renesmee(emotional, she screams as she begins pushing): ..AHA

Obgyn(giving Apollo to Renesmee to hold): Here is your beautiful son, Renesmee

Renesmee(crying as she holds Apollo): I love you, my beautiful son

Jacob(overcome with emotion, he kisses his wife): I love you, Nessie

Renesmee(smiling): Jake, I love you too


	5. Wishful

Date: 5-14-2030

Renesemee's p.o.v

There is never a day so dreary that I don't feel weary and things appear to be blurry before my eyes. From here

to heaven to a very dark place, life is not a fairy tale and I feel like slipping away. I'm going under, rolling thunder

hear my cry, please bless me with some poetry. Hello, my echo, please breakthrough into the walls that my guilt

has built. Please revive me, show me how to live and to give of my resources. This little light of mine, this little life

of mine appears to be invincible, but my generosity speaks volumes to people. A baby's birth captivates my attention

and hope is reborn in my heart. Stop every clock, let me have one more hour to discover whats this life for meaning mine.


	6. Overjoyed

Date: 1-31-2031

Jacob's p.o.v

Momentary enlightenment

Ongoing effort to reconnect with you

Push me away and I will keep my distance

Underneath the ground

Silence is golden and we remain broken

Hopelessly devoted to you

Uncertainty weighs heavily on my mind

Blind faith

Earthquake of love

Lingering heartache

I am stuck at a crossroads

Everyday I try to be patient and show you mercy

First cut is the deepest, but I still wish only the best for you

ON the brink of a new beginning

Remember the good times that we shared

Time only knows what will become of us in the future

You and I will conquer the world together


	7. Refocus

Date: 7-22-2032

Renesmee's p.o.v

Time spent with you is priceless

I am in complete bliss

May today never die

Everpresent lullaby

X marks the spot where we said goodbye

Hope serves as our lifeline

Always feeling divine

Love is yours and mine

Even when you are gone, I still think about you


	8. Keeper of my heart

Date: 12-20-2033

Jacob's p.o.v

Roses bleed and a dove weeps

End of all hope

Ashes to Ashes

Longsuffering love

A high risk pregnancy endures nine difficult months

Birth transforms a frown into a smile and night into dawn

Ordinary heroine take a leap of faith this morning because a new beginning is on the horizon

Radiant pregnant goddess suffer in silence nomore


	9. Angel of the night

Date: 8-17-2034

Time of Day: Nighttime

Place: Hospital Delivery room

Situation: Renesmee is in labor with Jubilee

Renesmee (having a contraction): AHA...AHA..AHA

Jacob (massaging Sarah's shoulders): Just breathe

Renesmee (crying out in pain): Everything just hurts. Whenever will my pain end?

Jacob (talking to the baby within Renesmee's stomach): Please calm down in there

Renesmee (grabbing hold of Jacob): Here comes another contraction

Jacob (stroking Renesmee's hair): I wish I could take your pain away

Renesmee (screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA

Jacob (concerned): You have been in labor for twelve hours. This long difficult labor has never happened before.

Renesmee(panicky): I swear this baby is going to kill me

Jacob (squeezing Renesmee's hand): Please don't give up hope because I need you to survive.

Doctor (walking into the room): Renesmee, how are you feeling?

Renesmee (feeling pressure down below): My time has come to give birth

Doctor (checking Renesmee's cervix): You are now fully dilated

Situation: The Birth

Renesmee (screaming, she grabs hold of Jacob): AHA..AHA..AHA

Jacob (choked up): Don't worry, your ordeal will be over soon

Renesmee (hyperventilating): I can't breathe..

Nurse(putting a breathing mask on Renesmee): This breathing mask will be able to help you

Obygn(checking the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is going down

Jacob (worried): So what?

Renesmee(worried): What?

Obgyn(inserting forceps into Renesmee): I am going to use forceps to get the baby out

Renesmee (crying out in pain): Forceps?!

Obgyn(ordering Renesmee): Push, Renesmee, Push

(Renesmee uses all of her strength to bring Jubilee into the world. The sound of Jubilee's crying brings tears to both Renesmee and Jacob's eyes. Later on in her life, Jubilee experiences symptoms of mental retardation, but Renesmee and Jacob loved her anyway)


	10. Rose of the promiseland

Date: 8-20-2034

Renesmee's p.o.v

Go ahead and spread your wings then fly away

I know God will lead you back home someday

Forever in my heart, there you will stay now and tomorrow

Talented person with special needs

Extraordinary prodigy of mine, you are a blessing instead of a tragedy

Dance until the sun goes down, young fawn

A new dawn has come and blue skies follow you everywhere

Unique, this is the word that describes you the most

Ghost from another different lifetime

Heaven's child

Take time out to create art

Even without make up, you are still beautiful and destined for greatness

Rose of the Promise land, you are more precious than gold


	11. Miscarriage

Date: 5-3-2035

Bella's p.o.v

The smell of blood awakes me around the eleventh hour. I turn on the nightstand lamp and discover my gown is covered in blood. Painful, cramps hit my body like a

wrecking ball. Nausea soon follows behind these painful cramps. The toilet calls my name. I vomit into the toilet, but the pain never seems to go away. Blood clots come

out of my body instead of urine. I feel as if my soul has been torn from my baby is dead, however shall I recover? All of my hopes and dreams are now ashes.

Hopeless, I sit in a big puddle of blood barely holding onto hope. Dizzy, I feel as if I am going to die. A pelvic cyst ruptures and I black out. When I awake, I find myself in

a hospital room surrounded by love. "I don't understand why I am in the hospital" delirious, I bring to Edward's attention. "I discovered you unconscious in the bathroom

at home. I brought you here to the hospital. According to the doctor, you experienced an ectopic pregnancy. An ectopic pregnancy happens when a fertilized egg settles

in the fallopian tubes instead of the uterus. As the fetus grows, it will burst the organs that contains it. This can cause severe vaginal bleeding, nausea, cramps,

dizziness and fainting" Edward explains. "I know how much you a son. It is all my fault for losing the baby" heartbroken, I sob into his arms. I was only eight weeks

pregnant. The baby didn't deserve to die as the result of a miscarriage. Edward and I were looking forward to becoming parents again after our daughters left home.

They were excited about having a little brother. Now that I have lost the baby, I fear I may be barren forever. "We will have a baby someday" Edward assures me with a

hug and kiss. His encouraging words give me hope.


	12. An unbearable loss

Date: 5-3-2035

Edward's p.o.v

Misfortune

Infinite unhealed physical and emotional pain

Sorrowful endless bleeding rain

Colorful pregnant expectant mother

Always empty and barren womb

Ruptured blood vessels

Red bloodstained dying scarlet rose

Irreplaceable unforgotten precious gift of life

An untimely unexpected unbearable loss

Gone, baby, Gone

Ephemeral celestial existence


	13. Gray matter

Date: 7-26-2036

Destiny's p.o.v

Shifting priorities, wearisome woeful fray, a crown of thorny roses.

Nostalgia, a passage into the great unknown.

These circles, hazy skies inside my mind never end.

Outpouring bloodshed, red clover, nameless imaginary lover.

An evening afterglow, memorable self-sacrifice, erosion.

Noteworthy blessed assurance, unspoken grace.

The mirror within my eyes, heavenly light.

Underground abyss, unsearchable enchanted palace, the ocean floor.

Christ's dark brown wooden cross, halfway empty hourglass, a lifeless church.

Intangible beauty, remissible innocence, fifty shades of gray.

One bittersweet dawn, your day of atonement.

X marks the spot where you met your fate and then ascended into heaven tonight.


	14. Impossible dreams

Date: 9-13-2037

Angel's p.o.v

Temporary excitement

Road to nowhere

Armageddon

Valley of death

Endless self sacrifice

Lingering ashes of yesterday

Impossible unachievable pipe dreams

Give me a sign, heaven

Hello again, but we will have to say goodbye soon

Time waits for noone in the end


	15. Courageous Effort

Date: 3-8-2038

Bella's p.o.v

Bleeding from within

Reassure me that everything will be okay

Even if today ends, you continue to weigh heavily on my mind

A good time to fall behind is not right now

Take my hand instead of drifting off to that far away land of yours

Halfway gone, patience grows restless

Only time knows if I will ever be done with you, only time knows how long I can stay alone

Period of grace

Extended purification phrase

Relief in the absence of grief

Imminent menstrual cycle

One thing for sure is the obvious, false hope

Dreamy delusions, not real solutions

* * *

><p>Date: 3-8-2038<p>

Edward's p.o.v

Reality bites me in the butt

Enlightenment was a pipe dream afterall

Aftershock

Life is not a fairytale

I am surrounded by bad sad news twenty four seven

Finish strong

Everpresent hope of mine


End file.
